NOT YOU
by Mericaxoxo
Summary: "Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto". Sakura sangat membenci Naruto,sifat kekanak-kanakan nya membuatnya muak.Tapi Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura . yang membuat Sakura lebih muak lagi adalah Naruto yang selalu menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. CHAP 5 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**NOT YOU**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort

Pairing : NaruSaku

First Fic,Enjoyy... :))

"Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

"Sa-kura..aku mencintaimu,jadilah kekasihku."

"Naru-to..lagi-lagi kau..."

Aku berkacak pinggang,rasanya kesal tiap kali cowok jabrik berambut kuning itu mendatangi rumahku,hanya untuk mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!"Usirku sambil mendorongnya menjauhi halaman rumah . ia berusaha menahan gerakan tanganku . Tapi akhirnya,kaki cowok itu keluar juga dari halaman rumahku.

"Sakura...kenapaa setiap aku datang kau slalu mengusirku sih?Memang apa salahku?"tanya nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa salahmu?kau bahkan tidak menyadari apa salahmu?!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baka!Pokoknya kau itu menyebalkan,kau selalu datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menyapaku dan mengatakan hal memuakan seperti itu . mentang-mentang karena rumahmu di sebelahku,lalu kau bisa seenaknya memencet tombol bel rumah,dan mengangguku ya!"

"memang kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu itu memuakkan ya?"Ia bergumam pelan,lalu menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Benar sekali!Sebaiknya kau sadar sampai kapanpun,aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu,apalagi berpacaran denganmu!"Aku menarik pagar rumahku lalu menguncinya tanpa memperdulikan lagi soal si baka-Naruto.

"Sak-ura tunggu,lalu seperti apa tipe cowok yang kau sukai?aku ingin tau."Naruto berteriak cukup kencang.

"Berisik!pokoknya dia gak seperti kau!"

"Ya seperti apa?beri aku satu sifat saja ..."

"ROMANTIS!BYE!"

aku dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lhoo..sakura..tadi siapa?kok mama dengar kamu marah-marah?"tanya mama padaku dengan baju penuh tepung,karena mama memang suka membuat roti . Aku melihat mama seklilas."Bukan siapa-siapa ma."

"Tapi kok wajahmu muram?aa..jangan-jangan Naruto ya?"Mama menebak-nebak sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Huh...berhenti bicarain cowok itu deh mah .. males."aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada sofa diruang keluarga mengambil remote TV dan mulai menonton apa saja siaran yang saat itu bisa ku lihat.

"Hmm..memangnya kenapa lagi dia,sayang?Naruto itu kan sahabat dan tetanggamu sejak kecil,dia lucu,baik hati dan bertanggung jawab selain itu dia periang,suka membantu orangtuanya..."

"Mama..!"Aku menatap kesal pada mama."Mama itu slalu saja memuji Naruto. apa yang mama pikirkan tentang Naruto sih mah . Sakura muak sekali dengan Naruto , dia itu menyebalkan,cerewet dann argghhkk..."aku mematikan TV dan dengan kesal menuju ke arah kamar ku . mama hanya bisa diam sambil menghela nafas."Anak remaja jaman sekarang memang susah sekali untuk dimengerti..hhmm.."

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang,dan menarik selimut hingga keleher . sekarang cuaca makin buruk,sering sekali hujan . lebih nyaman kalau ada di dalam rumah,tidur di kamar,mendengarkan musik,sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

rencanaku pulang dari sekolah adalah tidur di kamar,mendengarkan musik dari mp3 ku dan membayangkan hal-hal yang romantis dengan cowok idaman ku. setiap cewek pasti punya pujaan hatinya,begitupun dengan aku . sudah lama ini aku sering memperhatikan ketua OSIS namanya Uchiha Sasuke . ia tampan,keren,pendiam dan aku menyukainya sejak kelas 6 Sekolah dasar . sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA . cintaku sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 5 tahun . aku sendiri tidak pernah berani mengatakan rasa suka ku padanya . aku hanya menganggumi pangeran sekolah itu dari jauh,dan anehnya itu sudah cukup . sekarang smua rencanaku hancur begitu saja hanya karena mendengar suara papa yang memanggilku karena Naruto datang ke rumahku.

Aku benar-benar heran pada kedua orangtuaku . mereka suka sekali jika Naruto datang ke rumahku,papa selalu memaksaku untuk menemuinya,tak peduli aku menolak,marah,nangis bahkan pernah sampai nekat mogok makan tetap saja memaksaku . bilang Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik,dia sangat cocok untukku . apanya?dia tidak keren,tampan saja tidak . tidak populer,dan terlalu mudah tertawa lebar . benar benar seperti bocah.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti Naruto itu bercanda atau tidak tiap mengatakan 'suka' kepadaku . aku juga tidak paham sejak kapan dan apa alasannnya menyukai gadis sepertiku ...tapi aku cenderung masa bodoh.

BRESSS!

suara hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur deras membuatku terbangun dari lamunan panjangku."hmm..hujan..."gumamku pelan."cuacanya makin dingin...hfft..untung aku didalam kamar,coba aja kalo sekarang aku diluar rumah ..aku pasti.."

Tiba-tiba dipikiranku terlintas bayangan Naruto yang meringkuk kedinginan di depan pagar rumahku.

"Aa..Naruto.."aku bergegas menarik selimutku dan duduk di tepi ranjang."dia kan tadi ku usir tanpa penjelasan,apa dia masih diluar ya?"

aku bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri jendelaku yang tertutup gorden.

Apa mungkin dia masih diluar?aah..aku rasa tidak mungkin...masa sih Naruto masih diluar?Ini kan hujan..

Tapi lebih baik aku cek saja.

Aku membuka gorden dengan perlahan,lalu mengintip ke arah depan pagar.

Aku melhat Naruto masih ada disana.

Ya...dia masih ada melihat dia sedang sibuk memetiki beberapa bunga tulip yang ada diluar rumahku.

Ngapain sih dia?aku membatin dalam hati . mau cari penyakit ya?hujan-hujan begini malah memetik bunga ..dia pasti sudah benar-benar bodoh,sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk kesehatan nya . aku menutup gorden ku,lalu kembali tidur.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari..

bahwa .. hal bodoh yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi nya...

xXXxXxXXXOXcoOXOCOoxocooOCoo CoxooxoxoOXkOoxoOXOXxx

* * *

#Fiuhh..Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ..

ini adalah fic pertamaku...hehee..

Gimana?gimana?gimana?Membosankan ya?hehe..

yaa karena ini fic pertamaku jadi alur cerita dan bahasaku masih berantahkan . tapi aku berusaha membuatnya sambil menikmatinya. :D

Sebenernya baru pertama kali ini aku bikin fic tentang ANime/manga ,aku slalu bikin fic dengan tokoh-tokoh yang gak berasal dari Jepang . jadi bahasa jepangnya masih pemula banget :3 #mohon dimaklumi ya minna-san :DD

Smoga kalian smua menikmati fic ku yang GaJe ini..^_^ pliss give me repiu juga yahhh...ThankyouThankyou.

#see u on next Chap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT YOU**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort

Pairing : NaruSaku

First Fic,Enjoyy... :))

Chap 2

"Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

Special thanks to

Mistic Shadow : Makasih author Mistic buat review nya . Okee .. nih dah update kok :) Moga moga suka ya ..

namikaze uchiha : Makasih author Namikaze , okeokee... salam kenal juga ^_^ hoho

dan buat smua minna-san .. Arigatou :

* * *

ZRASSSSSSS...

suara hujan masih terdengar dengan jelas . Dari tadi malam hujan tidak kunjung berhenti . Hingga pagi hari seperti ini .

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin . Memperhatikan seragam sekolah ku yang nampaknya sudah rapi . Aku akan pergi ke sekolah , dengan gontai aku meraih tas merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambut ku . "Hujann lagi..."

"Sakura... kamu jangan lupa bawa payung ya " . Pesan mama yang masih di dapur , beliau selalu sibuk dengan urusan masak .

" Bai-k .." jawabku sekadarnya , lalu berpamitan pada kedua orang tua ku .

Aku membuka payung , dan mulai menarik pagar rumahku .

Sudah ku duga , jalan pasti becek .

Selain itu kemungkinan buruk bagiku adalah seragam ku yang basah sebab terkena air hujan . Hahhh .. kadang aku berpikir , kenapa jarak antara rumahku dan sekolah sangat jauh ? Sudah begitu , aku harus berangkat dengan berjalan kaki . Andai saja Hinata satu komplek dengan ku , pasti saat ini kami bisa jalan bersama menuju sekolah .

"Selamat pagi Sakura..." sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar bising di telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang , melihat siapa pemilik suara itu . " Naru-to..."

Aku melihat Naruto yang sudah siap di belakang ku dengan menggendong tas , serta membawa payung di tangan kirinya .

"Hai... tumben Sakura berangkat nya pagi pagi begini . hehe . mau berangkat bareng aku ya ?" Naruto tertawa lebar .

"Gak! pede banget kamu bilang gitu . Aku yang ada malah malas berangkat bareng kamu . " bantahku dengan ketus .

"Ohhh... ehh saku-ra .. aku mau kasih lihat sesuatu sama kamu . Kan kemarin kamu bilang kalau tipe cowok mu itu 'romantis' , jadi aku mau buktikan kalau aku juga bisa romantis . sebentar ya ,.. . " Ia sibuk membuka tas nya lalu mengambil sebuah toples berisi air dingin dengan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip di dalamnya . Jumlah bunga tulipnya ada 5 , dan semuanya masih nampak segar . aku ingat kemarin ia memetik beberapa bunga tulip di depan pagar rumahku . Tapi untuk apa ? gak ada kerjaan banget .

"Aku rencananya kasih lihat ke kamu nanti siang . Soalnya pasti pagi-pagi begini , kamu buru-buru sekolah . Tapi setelah ku pikir pikir , bisa saja nanti siang bunga nya sudah pada layu . Jadi ,aku kasih lihatnya sekarang . " jelasnya dengan senyum mengembang . "nihh buat Saku-ra .."

Aku melongo kaget dan tidak percaya . "hah ? buat apa kamu kasih ini ke aku ?"

" Gak buat apa apa sih . Tapi Sakura ingat gak ? waktu kecil , aku sering memberi bunga tulip ke Sakura . Dan Sakura sangat senang menerimanya . Sakura ingat tidak ? "

AKu berpikir sejenak . Otakku ku putar kembali untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam .

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Saku-ra .. saku-ra ... " _

_" i-ya ?" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggil nama nya itu . Ia melihat anak laki laki berambut jabrik dengan tampang polosnya berdiri di hadapannya ._

_"Sakura.. lihat , aku membawa bunga buat kamu . " kata anak laki laki itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga ._

_"Wahh.. indahnya . Bunga apa ini , Naruto ?"_

_"Ini bunga Tulip . Sakura suka kan ?"_

_Anak perempuan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang ._

_" aku senang kalau Sakura menyukainya . Saku-ra sebenarnya aku menyukaimu . Besok kalau sudah besar , menikah dengan ku ya ? nanti kita beli rumah yang besar lalu punya anak yang banyak di sana . nanti aku akan selalu menyayangi Sakura . " tutur nya polos . _

_Anak perempuan itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung mengangguk . _

_Wajah polosnya terlihat sangat bahagia ._

_" Iya .. aku mau menikah dengan Naruto .. "_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Bagaimana Saku .. ? kamu ingat kan ?"

"aaaaa .. aku tidak ingat !" jeritku setelah semua kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu terlintas begitu saja di otak ku .

Waktu kecil aku pasti sedang tidak waras . Bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan menikah dengan Naruto ?!

"Tidak ingat ? masa tidak ingat ?" Naruto mencoba memastikan lagi , ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ku . "kau benar benar lupa ya Sakura ?"

"Ya aku lupa ! oya ini... ini toples mu , aku kembalikan saja . Di rumahku sudah banyak sekali bunga itu , jadi tidak perlu memberiku bunga tulip lagi . " aku memberikan toples itu pada Naruto , lalu mempercepat langkahku .

"Saku-.. tunggu .. " Naruto memasukkan toples itu lagi ke dalam tas nya . Kemudian ia mengejar ku . "Oi .. Sakura .. jangan lari lari . Ini hujan lho .. nanti kau bisa terpleset . "

Aku tidak menggubris perkataannya . Aku masih mempercepat langkah ku , berlari-lari kecil sambil memegang payung ku .

"Saku-ra ... " Naruto mulai berlari , ia hendak menghampiriku .

Yaa.. suaranya makin mendekat ke arah ku .

Aku harus mempercepat langkah kaki ku , mungkin sebaiknya aku berlari saja .

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi , aku langsung berlari .

"Sakuraa tungguu ...!" Naruto juga ikut an berlari .

Tiba tiba karena jalanan di depan ku di penuhi lumut selain itu juga ada genangan air hujan , aku yang berlari jadi kehilangan keseimbangan . Aku terjatuh begitu saja . Seragam ku jatuh tepat pada genangan air dan lumpur .

"Sakura ... " Naruto yang melihatku terjatuh , segera menghampiriku . Ia membantuku berdiri . " Sakura .. kan tadi sudah ku bilang . Jangan berlari , nanti kau bisa jatuh . Lihat tuh seragammu kan jadi basah " .

aku dengan susah payah berdiri .

"Uhhh.. seragam ku basah ... gimana ini ?" gerutu ku kesal . kaki ku juga rasanya kok sakit . Batinku dalam hati . Aku mulai berdiri dengan susah payah dan merapikan seragmku yang sudah basah dan kotor .

"Gimana Sakura ? kamu ganti seragam dulu aja ya . Telat juga gak apa apa . Nanti aku temani kok . Jadi nanti kita sama sama di hukum " . kata Naruto padaku .

"Baka ! siapa yang mau di hukum dengan mu ? aku sih malas ya !"

"Ke-kenapa ? lagian Sakura sendiri sih tadi tetep lari . Memang nya kenapa sih lari lari ?kayak di kejar hantu aja ?"

"Memang aku sedang di kejar kejar . Tapi bukan hantu , melainkan penganggu seperti mu . "

Naruto menatap kaget ke arahku . Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa . "A-ku menganggu Sakura ya ? padahal aku hanya ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Sakura . Apa tidak boleh ?"

"Tidak ! tidak boleh ! Aku tidak suka dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah dengan mu . Bagiku kau menganggu , apalagi pernyataan suka mu itu sangat mengangguku . Aku kan sudah bilang , aku tidak menyukaimu . Tidak juga sebagai sahabat atau teman . Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya pada mu kan Naruto ? tapi kamu tetap nekat mendekatiku . Seharusnya kamu sadar dari awal . " semprot ku dengan emosi . Entah kenapa aku jadi emosi . Padahal aku tidak bermaksud memarahi nya begitu . Mungkin karena aku merasa sangat jengkel dan malu . Jatuh di kubangan air lumpur dan hujan . Benar benar menjengkel kan .

Naruto masih melihat wajahku dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk ku jelaskan .

Aku tau dia pasti sakit hati . Tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah diam saja seperti patung .

" iya .. aku tau kok kalau Sakura tidak pernah menyukaiku . "tiba tiba suaranya yang berat terdengar sangat lemah . "aku juga tidak apa apa , jika Sakura membenciku . Tapi , aku hanya ingin menjaga Sakura . Aku mencintai Sakura . Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ingin slalu bersama dengan Sakura ?"

"tapi aku tidak ingin bersama dengan mu Naruto ! huuhh .. dasar gak ngerti ngerti ya ! " dengan kesal aku berbalik arah menuju rumah . Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan tertatih tatih .

"Saku-ra .. kakimu sakit ya ? " tanya Naruto yang menyadari bahwa kaki ku sakit .

"enggak . Gak perlu pedulikan aku . Sana sekolah ! nanti kau terlambat " .

Aku terus memaksakan kaki ku untuk berjalan , sepertinya keseleo .

Aduuh .. rasanya benar benar sakit . Aku bisa saja jatuh lagi ini .

Aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan , tapi sebuah tangan yang kekar memapah tubuhku .

"Naru-to ?"

"Sakura .. kakimu sakit . Biar aku antar kamu sampai rumah . " jawab Naruto dengan wajah sangat cemas . Ia bahkan sampai kehujanan ,karena payungnya ia lempar begitu saja saat ia menolongku yang akan jatuh .

"udah lah .. aku gak perlu bantuanmu tau ! " . Aku nampak kesal , dengan susah payah aku mendorong tubuhnya .

"Sudahlah .. jangan sok keren begitu . Kakimu sedang sakit , nanti Sakura bisa jatuh lagi . Ayo aku akan mengantar mu sampai ke dalam rumah . Sekalian aku juga mau pulang untuk ganti seragam . " begitu ujarnya dengan senyum lebar .

Aku menatap wajah itu dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk di lukiskan . lalu mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahku .

Malu ? kesal ? marah ?

semuanya campur jadi satu .

Yang pasti , aku merasa sangat malu dan heran pada tetangga ku yang satu itu .

Aku sudah membentak nya , bahkan terang terang an menolak nya . Tapi ia tetap mau menolong ku .

Kenapa ya dia mau berbuat begitu ?

xxxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXxXx

"Saku-ra .. kamu kok bisa terlambat sih ? " tanya sahabat ku Hinata sambil minum Es mocca nya . " udah gitu terlambat nya bareng Naruto-kun . Kalian tetangga kompak banget ya . "

"Kompak apanya ? itu semua karena aku terpleset dan seragamku basah . " jawabku kesal .

" Iya .. tapi kok bisa bareng gitu lho sama Naruto-kun . "

" seragam dia juga basah sih ..." aku menarik piring mie ramen ku dan memakannya dengan lahap . " udah ya , Hinata . Jangan bahas Naruto lagi . Aku bosan . Mendingan bahas Sasuke-kun . hmm... tadi dia pidato gak waktu upacara pagi ?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat . " enggak ,emang kenapa ?"

"ya udah gak apa apa . Yahh .. syukur deh , kalau pidato kan aku bisa ketinggalan lihat wajahnya yang tampan itu . "

"hahhh.. saku-ra ..sakura .. " Hinata meghela nafas panjang . " apa bagusnya sih Sasuke ? bagus an juga Naruto-kun . Sasuke itu terkenal playboy lhoo . Mantan pacar nya banyak . Kalau Naruto-kun kayaknya belum pernah pacaran deh . "

"Trus kenapa kalau dia belum pernah pacaran ? kamu naksir dia ya ? "

Hinata langsung memerah . "yaa .. gimana ya .. gak juga sih . Tapi kalau aku di tembak dia , aku pasti nerima Naruto-kun ."

"ohh .. "

Hinata masih saja senyam senyum .

"tapi , kalau dipikir pikir , Naruto-kun itu sukanya sama Sakura . "

Aku masih sibuk memakan mie ramen ku tanpa menggubris apa yang di bicarakan sahabatku itu .

"Habis .. Naruto-kun perhatian banget sama Sakura . Sakura tau gak ? tiap pulang sekolah Naruto-kun selalu menunggu Sakura . Tapi Sakura nya aneh , sengaja lewat gerbang samping supaya gak ketemu sama Naruto-kun . Bener kan ?"

"Hn .. "

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dagu . " Tapi Sakura mungkin gak ya suka sama Naruto ?"

Aku melirik ke arah Hinata . "Gak mungkin ."

"kok bisa ?"

"ya gak mungkin . Dengar ya Hinata . " aku berdeham pelan . " aku Sakura Haruno , mengatakan bahwa aku gak mungkin suka sama Naruto . Gak mungkin . dan di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai , dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto . Sudah jelas kan ?"

Hinata diam sebentar , lalu mengangguk . " oke .."

_xxxXxxXxXXxXXxxXxxxxxX_

* * *

Akhirnya chap 2 nya selesai juga :))

Semoga aja lanjutannya gak lebih jelek daripada yang chap 1 ya ... #wkkwkw. atau malah lebih jelek ya ?

Mohon maaf kalo fic nya jadi makin GaJe ...

ThankYou buat Minna-san yang udah mau baca fanfic GaJe ku ini . Dan juga buat para author yang dah mau Review :D #terimakasih"" ^^

Ok , see u on next chap , ..

Repiu lagi ya minna-san ... ^_^

byebye .. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT YOU**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort

Pairing : NaruSaku

First Fic,Enjoyy... :))

Chap 3

"Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

"aduhh .. kakiku masih terasa nyeri ." aku menyentuh bagian kaki ku yang sakit."istirahat kedua .. "

Biasanya kalau istirahat kedua begini , Hinata pergi latihan paduan suara di ruang musik . jadi terpaksa pergi jajan sendirian . aku berjalan tertatih-tatih."uuggh .. kantin jaraknya jauh lagi dari kelas."

"Sakuraa .. " suara Naruto . "gimana kaki mu ? apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Naruto .. kamu lagi .. ngapain sih kamu disini ?! menguntitku ya ?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini , dan melihatmu berjalan sendirian ." jawab Naruto . Naruto memandang wajahku dengan ekspresi cemas . "Bagaimana kaki mu Sakura ? masih sakit ? apa perlu aku gendong ?"

"Hiihh .. apa - apa an sih kamu ini Naruto ? aku sudah bilang kan , kalau aku gak butuh bantuanmu . Pergi saja sana ! "

Naruto tetap bersikukuh untuk membantuku berjalan . tapi aku slalu menolaknya . Ia terus mengikutiku dari belakang . Hahhh .. peduli amat deh sama dia , yang penting aku sampai kantin terus beli makanan .

"Naruto .. berhenti mengikutiku ! " akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi . AKu menghentikan langkahku , dan berbalik memandang pria jabrik itu .

"Tidak bisa , Sakura . Aku mencemaskanmu , kakimu kan masih sakit . Gimana kalau kau sampai kenapa - napa ?"

"kenapa sih kau begitu mencemaskanku ? ini kan hanya luka kecil . Jangan di besar - besarin gitu deh ! "

Naruto menatap mataku dengan wajah nya yang serius . " itu .. karena aku mencintai Sakura . Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mencemaskan perempuan yang aku cintai ?"

Aku menghela nafas kesal . Dia slalu saja mengatakan 'suka' terus menerus . Padahal aku sudah sering menolaknya .

Hahhhhh...

"Terserahlah .. " Aku kembali fokus berjalan . Tapi , tiba - tiba tubuhku menubruk seseorang . aku melihat siapa yang baru saja aku tubruk ini . Aku tercengang kaget , ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ku tubruk itu adalah Sasuke . Uchiha Sasuke , laki - laki yang selama ini aku cintai . Yang aku bayangkan dalam setiap mimpi ku .

"Sasuke - kun .. tunggu .. " sebuah suara muncul di balik tubuh Sasuke . Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna hitam gelap , dia adalah kakak kelas ku yang gosipnya paling manis satu angkatan . Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Shizune . batinku dalam hati .

Naruto yang melihatku menubruk tubuh orang lain , bergegas membantuku untuk berdiri , karena aku sempat terjatuh karena kaget .

"Sakura .. kamu tidak apa - apa kan ? " Naruto memegangi bahuku .

"Tidak .. sudahlah lepaskan aku !" aku menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahuku , dan berkonsentrasi pada kedua orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini .

Sasuke tidak menatap wajah Shizune . Ia terus memalingkan wajahnya .

"Sasuke .. kenapa sih kamu selalu menghindariku ? padahal , dulu kamu begitu mencintaiku ." kata Shizune dengan wajah memelas .

"Tidak apa . Aku hanya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang pernah ada di masa laluku ." tegas Sasuke . " lebih baik kamu jangan banyak bicara . Kita di tempat umum , bisa dilihat murid yang lain ."

"Aku tidak pedui , di lihat murid yang lain pun aku tidak masalah ! aku masih menyukaimu , Sasuke-kun . Berpacaranlah lagi denganku ."

"Cukup Shizune . Aku tidak bisa ."

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?" mata Shizune mulai memerah . Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi .

"Karena.. aku sudah punya kekasih . " tiba - tiba tangan Sasuke meraih pinggangku dan membuatku jatuh di dadanya yang bidang .  
Jantungku berdebar kencang , apa yang baru saja terjadi ini ? . "dia adalah kekasihku ."

Raut wajah gadis itu tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang sedang dipertunjukkan oleh Sasuke ini . Shizune menangis tersedu - sedu meninggalkan kami . Sementara aku masih berada di pelukan Sasuke . Aku membranikan diri memandang wajah Sasuke .

"Maaf .. " kata Sasuke , kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya ."Anggap saja tadi tidak terjadi apa - apa ."

"nn .. tadi itu kekasihmu ?"

"bukan urusanmu , kan ? "

AKu memandang wajah tampannya yang angkuh . Dia memang Pangeran Es .

"Aku hanya ingin tahu . Anggap saja , pertanyaan ku itu sebagai bentuk terima kasih mu padaku yang sudah menolongmu ." jawabku sambil tersenyum licik .

"Hahh .. dia mantan kekasihku ." Sasuke menjawab sekadarnya . " sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu ingin tahu seperti itu , kasian kekasihmu itu . Daritadi wajahnya memerah . "

"Kekasih ?" aku menatap sekelilingku . Siapa ?

"Di belakangmu . "

aku melihat ke belakang . Aaa .. Naruto . Sasuke mngira Naruto adalah kekasihku . aku melihat wajah Naruto memang memerah , nampaknya ia sedang kesal . Tapi masa bodo ah ..

"Dia bukan kekasihku .. dia hanya penguntit ." tukasku kesal .

"Ohh .. begitu"

Aku tersenyum .

"Sakura .. ayo kita pergi . Nanti jam istirahatnya habis lho ." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tanganku .

"Apa'an sihh ... aku belum selesai ngobrol sama Sasuke tau ." aku menepis tangan Naruto . Naruto akhirnya pasrah , ia menurut saja . Naruto masih berdiri di belakangku menunggu aku dan Sasuke selesai ngobrol .

Sasuke terus memperhatikan aku . Mata nya membuatku tidak bisa berkutik .

"Berarti saat ini kau masih jomblo ya ? kalau begitu .. berpacaranlah denganku ."

Deg !

apa ? apa yang barusan aku dengar ini ? Sasuke mengajakku berpacaran ? ini .. mimpi kah ?

"anu .. apakah aku tidak salah dengar ?"

Sasuke menggeleng . "aku serius . Berpacaranlah denganku , nanti siang tunggu aku pulang ya ."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang menurutku seperti mantra sihir .

Aku seakan terhipnotis , semua kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat .

Naruto melihat wajahku yang masih shock akibat perkataan Sasuke .

"Sakura .. sakura .. kau percaya begitu saja dengannya ? " tanya Naruto sambil terus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku . " Oi .. dia hanya menipumu . Pasti dia hanya memanfaatkanmu . tidak mungkin dia bisa segampang itu mengajakmu berpacaran . "

Aku masih saja senyam senyum .

"Naruto .. sudahlah .. aku harus kembali ke kelas , aku gak jadi ke kantin aja . tiba - tiba perutku tidak lapar lagi ." jawabku sambil tersenyum , lalu berjalan ke kelas .

"Hey , Sakura .. tunggu dengarkan aku ! kau tidak akan menerima ajakan nya kan ?"

Aku menatap wajah Naruto . Lalu menjitak kepalanya .

"aduuh .. "

"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto Baka !" aku segera masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa memperdulikan Naruto .

Naruto memegang kepalanya . Ia bersandar di dinding tembok .

"Tidak adil sekali . Kenapa Sakura begitu baik pada laki - laki tadi . Tapi kenapa padaku ia begitu kejam ?" gumamnya sedih .

XXxXXXXxxXXx

"Apa ? Sakura di tembak sama Sasuke ?"

Aku mengangguk mantap . "Iya ! Hinata , ya ampun aku tidak menyangka lhoo . Sasuke tiba - tiba nembak aku . Kejadiannya begitu cepat , aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan akan ada kejadian sampai sejauh ini ."

"Uhn .. lalu kau langsung menerimanya ?"

"Aku belum memberinya jawaban sih . Tapi yang pasti , pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menunggunya pulang ." tuturku dengan wajah riang .

Hinata tersenyum kecut .

"oh.. lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Naruto kan juga mencintai Sakura toh ?"

"Hey , kenapa kau membahas soal Naruto sih ?" aku menggerutu kesal . "aku tidak peduli pada anak itu ."

"Sakura .. kau terlalu kejam ah . Menurutku Naruto itu sangat baik , ia sepertinya tulus mencintaimu . Daripada Sasuke , tampang playboy seperti dia aku tidak suka . Aku takut nya nanti kau hanya di permainkan olehnya ."

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk bahu sahabatku itu .

"Tenanglah Hinata . Sasuke memang dingin dan bertampang playboy , tapi aku yakin hatinya itu lembut . Dia juga pasti setia ."

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas . " Ya sudah terserah kau saja ."

xxxxXXxxxXxXxXx

Siang itu sepulang sekolah aku langsung berdiri di depan kelas Sasuke .

Aku benar - benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke . Yang dulu hanya angan ku , sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku . Memang sih aku belum menerimanya , tapi aku akan menjawab pernyataannya nanti .

"kamu .. "

"hai Sasuke ." sapaku pada Sasuke . Ia melihatku dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin.

"Hn , oya ., bagaimana jawabanmu ?"tanya Sasuke tiba - tiba .

"aku mau berpacaran dengan Sasuke ." aku menjawab Sasuke dengan senyuman bahagia . Sasuke tersenyum padaku .

"Baguslah . Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke , oya .. dan namamu siapa ?"

"Sakura . " jawabku . "eng .. Sasuke habis ini ada kegiatan apa ?"

Sasuke membuka lemari loker nya dan mengambil sebuah plastik berisi baju basket .

"aku ada latihan basket sampai jam 3 sore . gimana ? kau mau menungguku Sakura-chan ?"

_waa~ aku dipanggil Sakura-chan olehnya .. hihihi .._

Aku langsung mengangguk .

"mau .. tentu saja aku mau ." jawabku bersemangat . "aku menunggu Sasuke di taman ya ."

"Hn .. baiklah , sampai nanti ya Sakura-chan ."

"Aa"

XXXxxXXxxX

Sementara itu di kelas Sakura . Naruto sibuk mencari - cari gadis itu . karena biasanya mereka pulang bersama . Sebenarnya tidak pulang bersama sih , tapi hanya Naruto yang ingin pulang bersama dengan Sakura . Biasanya ia hanya mengikuti Sakura diam - diam dari belakang .

"Hina.. " Ia memanggil Hinata . " kamu lihat Sakura gak ?"

"Sakura .. sepertinya ke kelas Sasuke , Naruto-kun ." jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain . Kenapa Sakura ke kelas Sasuke ? apakah mereka sudah beneran pacaran ?

Ia teringat pesan Sasuke tadi .

" aa .. kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya ."

"Baik , Naruto-kun ."

Naruto berlari menelusuri tiap ruangan di sekolahan . ia mencari kelas Sasuke yang berada di lantai 3 .

Ketika hendak melewati ruangan basket , tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti .

"Itu kan Sasuke .. ?" batin Naruto . "kalau Sasuke disini , berarti Sakura juga disini .."

Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam ruang basket , tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah perbincangan antara Sasuke dan teman satu teamnya .

"Wahh.. jadi sekarang posisimu sudah aman nih , Sasu .." begitu kata Neji , salah satu temannya Sasuke .

"Ya , aku merasa lega . Dengan begini si Shizune tidak akan mengejarku lagi ."

"Baguslah . Otak mu cemerlang juga , menembak Sakura untuk melindungimu dari si Shizune ."

Sasuke tersenyum . " Hn , dan aku merasa gadis itu terlalu bodoh . Dia mau saja menerima ajakan pacaran dariku tanpa menanyakan alasannya dulu . "

"hahahaa .. mungkin ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada mu dari awal ." Lee menimpali .

Sasuke hanya tersenyum .

Naruto berdiri terpaku . Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke memang hanya memanfaatkan Sakura .

"apa .. jadi .. benar , Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan Sakura ?! " Gumam Naruto dalam hati . "sial .. aku harus menemui Sakura , dan memberitahunya . Aku tidak mau dia sakit hati karena perbuatan Sasuke ."

Naruto segera menaiki anak tangga untuk menemui Sakura .

Ia ingin mengatakan niat buruk Sasuke pada gadis yang ia cintai itu . Bukan karena ia ingin Sakura bersimpati padanya , tapi semata - mata ia lakukan karena tidak ingin Sakura terluka lebih dari ini .

TBC

Chap 3 Update yaw Minna-san .. :D

Gommen , chap 3 ini saya bikinnya buru " , soalnya udah ngantuk . hhehee

Jadi pasti ada banyak kejanggalan dalam chap ini . #skali lagi mohon dimaafin yaw :)

Disini Sakura emang cenderung kejam ya hahhaa . gatau nih tiba" pengen bikin watak cewek yang kejem" gtu .. XD

Btw , makasih buat repiu" nya ya .. :3 , aku akan balas satu - satu :D

**Mistic Shadow : Thanks Mistic Repiunya yaw c: , hahhaa .. he'eh Sakura emang aku bikin kejam disini . wkwkkw . Repiu lagi yaa :)**

**Guest : Thanks Guest buat Reviewnya :] , okee" .. nih dah update yang chp 3 , moga - moga suka ya .. hhaaha, Repiu lagi ya :)**

**XLAA : Thanks Xlaa buat reviewnya .. hhehehe .. :) Repiu lagi ya :) ni dh update**

**Yoko No Azuki : Thanks Yoko Repiunya .. :D , hahaa .. iya , kasian Naruto . Tapi tenang aja , Ntar juga Naruto bakal diterima sama Sakura , tggu waktunya .. heheh . Repiu lagi ya :)**

**Lily Purple Lily : Makasihh Lily buat reviewnya . Dan salam kenal juga :D , hahha .. iya . authornya kejem ya , Narutonya kasian mulu kkwkkww.. Alesan Sakura sebel tu karena dia gak suka aja sama Naruto yang kekanak - kanak an . Itu aja sih alasan utamanya .. # gak banget ya alesan e :DD wkwkakka . Btw , repiu lagi ya :)**

**Namikaze Uchiha : Thankyou yaa Namikaze reviewnya :3 , okee .. ni dh update oq yang chap 3 . Moga2 suka .. wkkwkw .. Repiu lagi ya :)**

**Thanks For Read . Mind to review again minna-san ? c:**

Ok , Minna-san ... udah segini aja deh .. fiuh ..

Habis ni update lagi minggu depan .. wkwkkw .. Moga chap 3 yang Gaje ini pada suka ya .. wkwkw

See u on next chap ^_^ Gud Night ..


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT YOU**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort

Pairing : NaruSaku

First Fic,Enjoyy... :))

Chap 4

"Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

**Chap 4 pun update , Gommen kalo terlalu singkat .. Happy Reading all .. :))**

Tap Tap Tap

suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar sedang menaiki anak tangga .

Aku menoleh ke arah tangga , melihat siapa yang datang . Jangan - jangan Sasuke ?

Sebuah rambut kuning jabrik terlihat di pinggir tangga .

"Naruto?"aku tak sadar mengucapkan namanya agak keras.

"Sakura .. hosh .. aku cari - cari tadi . Akhirnya ketemu juga .."kata Naruto sambil ngos - ngos an.

Aku memandang Naruto dengan wajah murung .

"Ngapain kamu disini ? aku kira yang datang Sasuke ." aku mencibir kesal .

"aku kesini buat jemput kamu , Saku . Aku juga mau kasih tau , soal kebusukannya Sasuke . Dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu ."

"apa maksudmu sih Naruto ?"tanyaku emosi . Kenapa anak ini datang , dan tiba - tiba saja mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Sasuke .

"Tadi di tempat latihan basket , aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa ternyata Sasuke mengajakmu berpacaran hanya karena ia ingin kakak kelas yang tadi kita temui itu berhenti mengejar - ngejar dia . Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu ."

Aku masih diam , tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di katakan oleh Naruto . Sungguh , apa mungkin aku segampang itu mempercayainya ?

"Hey, Sakura tolong percayalah padaku . Aku berkata sejujurnya . Percuma kamu menunggu Sasuke disini , ayo ikut aku pulang . Langit juga mendung , aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan deras ." seru Naruto sambil menarik - narik tanganku .

Aku menepis tangannya , lalu memelototi laki - laki itu .

"Apaa'an sih kamu Naruto ?! terserah aku dong mau pulang atau menunggu Sasuke disini . Kamu kalo mau pulang , pulang aja sendiri ."

Bantahku sengit .

"Tapi Sasuke itu .. hanya mempermainkanmu .. " jawab Naruto , ia bersikeras .

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan langsung percaya ?"

Naruto memandangku dengan kecewa . Ia merasa sangat kesal pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya . Kenapa tidak sedikitpun Sakura mempercayai nya ?

" Baiklah .. " Naruto berkata pelan . "kalau memang Sakura bersikeras menunggu Sasuke , aku tidak akan memaksa lagi . Aku akan pulang sendiri ."

"Bagus .. sana pulang ! ganggu aja kau disini !"

"Ya , bagi Sakura aku memang hanya penganggu . Padahal aku berusaha memperhatikan Sakura , tapi Sakura tidak sedikitpun mau mengerti aku . Kalau begitu , mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggu Sakura lagi . Aku janji . Permisi . " Suara baritone Naruto terdengar dingin . Aku sedikit terkejut juga melihat pandangan matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam . Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang aku kenal .

"Naru .. " aku ingin memanggil nya . Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin memanggilnya , apa karena aku takut dengan tatapan matanya yang tiba - tiba berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu ? atau karena perkataannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia janji tidak akan mengangguku lagi ? Tapi sebelum smua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku terjawab , Naruto sudah menghilang di balik tangga .

Ia benar - benar sudah pulang ...

Aku menyandarkan dindingku di tembok depan kelas Sasuke .

Rasanya masih terbayang wajah Naruto yang dingin itu dan perkataannya yang membuatku ketakutan .

Tumben Naruto bisa berwajah dan bersikap begitu , dalam bayanganku Naruto itu seperti seorang bocah yang terlalu lugu dan menyebalkan . Tapi ... barusan ..

Arrrgghkk ! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sakura ? Ngapain kau peduli pada tetangga mu itu ? biasanya kan kau cuek padanya . Paling juga , dia tadi cuma sok keren di hadapanmu . Naruto kan bukan tipe laki - laki yang suka berwajah dingin seperti itu . Kataku dalam hati .

Aku menghela nafas panjang . "Lebih baik sekarang ke taman , aku kan sudah berjanji pada Sasuke akan menantinya di taman ."

XXxXXxXXxxXX

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya . Hatinya kosong . Biasanya ia pulang dengan Sakura , memang hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang , tapi sekarang .. ia berjalan seorang diri . Tanpa melihat keberadaan Sakura . Walaupun begitu , anehnya laki - laki Uzumaki itu tidak merasa kehilangan atau merasa khawatir pada Sakura lagi . Ia merasa biasa saja .

"Anehh .. apa mungkin aku sekarang jadi benci pada Sakura ya ?" gumamnya sambil berjalan .

"Narutoo-kun .. "

Naruto melihat siapa yang memanggilnya , dan ia mendapati gadis berambut Indigo itu ada di belakangnya .

"Hinata ?" Naruto diam sebentar . "kamu ngapain ikut jalan ke arah sini ?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-kun . "

Naruto diam lalu langsung mengangguk . Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon . Siang hari yang seharusnya panas itu terasa sejuk karena cuacanya yang mulai mendung , pertanda mau hujan .

"Ada apa Hinata ?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan .

"Em .. Naruto-kun tidak pulang bersama Sakura ?"

Naruto menatap ke arah lain , lalu menggeleng . "Tidak . Ia pulang dengan Sasuke ."

"Ohh .. Naruto-kun tidak cemburu ?"

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata . Kenapa tiba - tiba gadis Hyuuga itu bisa bertanya seperti itu ?

"Aku tau Naruto-kun pasti bingung , kenapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu .. "

Naruto yang ketahuan , hanya bisa nyengir . " Hahaha .. Ternyata keturunan Hyuuga itu emang pandai ya menebak isi pikiran orang ."

"tidak juga sih , tapi .. aku sudah tau dari awal sikap Naruto-kun yang sangat perhatian pada Sakura seperti menunjukkan bahwa Naruto-kun itu menyukai Sakura . "

Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah . "Anu .. maaf , kalau aku terlihat sok tahu ."

"tidak kok ."jawab Naruto dengan mantap . "Hinata tidak sok tahu . Aku memang menyukai Sakura ."

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang menatap ke arah lain .

"Lalu .. kenapa Naruto-kun membiarkan Sakura berada di sekolah sendirian ? apa Naruto-kun tidak cemburu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama ?"

"Aku tentu saja cemburu , tapi aku sudah capek slalu memperhatikan Sakura . Dia itu gadis yang keras kepala , dan menyebalkan . Dia selalu menganggapku penguntit . Padahal , aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguntitnya . "

"Aku mengerti kok perasaan Naruto . " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum . "Tapi .. betapa beruntungnya Sakura .. bisa di sukai oleh laki - laki seperti Naruto ."

Naruto terkesiap kaget . "e.. ehh .. bagaimana bisa ?"

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya , malu . Wajah putih nya terlihat memerah .Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang terus memerah .

"oi .. Hinata .. kau kenapa ? bagaimana bisa ? jawab pertanyaanku .. " Naruto memegang bahu Hinata .

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto .

"hey , wajahmu memerah . " Naruto kaget melihat wajah cantik Hinata berubah merah muda . " Imut sekali .. hahaha .. "

"Bukan begitu .. , jangan meledekku .. " Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan . "Aku .. begini karena Naruto-kun . "

"Ha?"

"Ya aku begini karena Naruto-kun . Andai kan saja yang di cintai Naruto adalah aku , aku akan merasa sangat beruntung . Aku tidak akan menyia - nyiakan Naruto-kun seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang . Karena aku .. sebenarnya selama ini ... menyukai Naruto-kun . "

Hinata mengatakannya dengan lantang pada Naruto . Wajahnya sudah pasti sangat memerah saat itu .

Naruto terdiam . Ia kaget mendengar pernyataan Hinata .

" apakah .. Naruto-kun .. mau mencoba menyukaiku ? " tanya Hinata lagi .

Kali ini pertanyaan berhasil membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu salah tingkah . Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa .

"Nn .. Hinata .. " Naruto berdeham pelan . " aku ... "

**TBC**

Chap 4 minna-san ... ^_^V

Singkat banget ya chap ini ? ==" udah gitu GaJe ..

Maaf ya , kalau chap ni singkat banget .. saya buru - buru ngupdet soalnya .. # Gommen

Gimana ? lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari chap sebelumnya ? :DDDDDD

Oke , langsung aja Ri-chan bales Review duluu ...

**Namikaze nada : Thanks dah nge-Review .. c: Hahah .. iya , ini sudah aku bikin si Naruto nya mulai cuek gitu sama Sakura . Jadi Sakura biar cepetan nyadar . wkwwk . btw Repiu lagi ya .. :3**

**XLAA : Thanks dah nge-review c: , LOL .. iyaa , ni chap 4 aku ganti alur cerita , coba ikutin saran XLAA .. wkkw . Emang sih si Naruto nya baru berubah dikit , baru mulai cuek sama Sakura . Btw , makasii sarannya , moga" suka ya chap 4 nya #hope . Repiu lagi ya :)**

**N : Thanks dah nge-review .. c: , Emm .. kalo soal SasuHina belom tau bakal ada atau gak . Soalnya , susah juga bikin dua orang itu bersatu , Hinata sendiri juga kurang suka sama Sasuke . hehehe . Repiu lagi yaa :D**

**namikaze uchiha : Thanks dah nge-Review c: , Buat NaruHina ini aku coba tampilin dikit di chap 4 , :3 , moga - moga suka ya .. emang agak aneh sih .. ==" , tapi kayaknya bakal muncul lagi di chap 5 . Repiu lagi yaw .. :)**

Sekian dulu ya Minnna-san .. See u on Next chap .. Mind to Review again , minna - san ? :)

ThankYou ..


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT YOU**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Hurt-comfort

Pairing : NaruSaku

First Fic,Enjoyy... :))

Chap 5

"Di dunia ini hanya ada 1 cowok yang gak mungkin aku cintai,dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

**Chap 5 updett now ! :D .. Gommen , lama banget ni updet nya . Moga - moga berkenan di hati minna-san . Langsung aja ya . Happy Reading :3**

Udara siang hari yang terasa panas itu serasa menjadi dingin seperti pada saat malam hari .

Gadis bermata Lavender itu masih memperhatikan wajah laki - laki di hadapannya . Wajahnya yang putih pucat itu masih menyiratkan kegelisahan menunggu jawaban dari pernyataannya . Ia akui , saat ini ia sudah gila . Apakah mungkin seorang Uzumaki Naruto , yang begitu menyukai Sakura itu bisa berpaling padanya ? Sepertinya hal itu akan sangat mustahil terjadi .

"Hi-nata aku .. " Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya , kebiasaan saat ia merasa gugup . "Bagaimana ya .. "

"Uhm .. katakan saja Naruto-kun . Aku akan menerima apapun jawaban Naruto-kun ." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut . Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku .

"nn .. aku ... " Naruto masih bingung harus menjawab apa . "gomen , Hinata .. aku rasa kita jadi sahabat saja ."

Hinata diam sejenak lalu berusaha tersenyum . " em , baiklah . Tidak apa - apa Naruto-kun . Makasih udah mau jujur ."

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih . Hinata memalingkan wajahnya . "Sepertinya , hari makin siang . Aku pasti sudah ditunggu ibu . Aku duluan ya Naruto-kun .. "

Naruto tiba - tiba mengenggam tangan kecil Hinata . Gadis itu terpaku kaget , ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya . Ia menyadari , saat ini mungkin wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan . Air matanya saja sudah mulai turun di kedua belah pipinya yang memerah .

"Hinata .. jangan sedih . maaf , aku membuatmu sedih , tapi aku .. tidak ingin membohongimu . Aku memang masih menyukai Sakura . Kita tetap bisa jadi sahabat kan ?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan . "iya Naruto-kun .. hik ... Naruto-kun tidak perlu khawatir , kita tetap sahabat kok . Aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun ."

"Biar aku antar .. " Naruto menawarkan . Tetapi gadis itu menolaknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto .

Naruto melihat kepergian Hinata dengan wajah menyesal . Kemudian , ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya .

XxXxXxXXxXxXx

Hari menjelang malam , setelah puas makan bersama Sasuke , aku segera di antar pulang . Sasuke ternyata pergi kemanapun selalu di antar oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha . Benar - benar hebat . "Sakura .. dimana rumahmu ?"

"ng .. ini belok ke kiri , lalu ada rumah berwarna pink itu rumahku ."

"Ohh .. bagaimana kalau berhentinya di depan gang saja ?" usul Sasuke seraya membuka ponselnya , seperti sibuk sendiri dengan barang kesayangannya itu .

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung . Ia menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya . Kemudian ia tersenyum , dan harus ku akui senyumnya itu_ cool _. " hahaha .. kau pasti pikir aku keterlaluan ya berhenti sampai di depan gang aja ? "

Aku menunduk malu , sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran ku dengan mudah . "ti-dak kok .. "

"Gomen , Sakura . Habis mobil ku ini terlalu panjang , jadi aku terpaksa berhenti di depan gang . Tapi .. " Sasuke mengelus rambutku lembut . Aku sedikit kaget , wajahku langsung merona . " aku tentu saja akan menemanimu jalan sampai di depan rumahmu Sakura-chan ."

Aku langsung tersenyum tidak percaya . Laki - laki yang penuh dengan kejutan . Aku yakin Sasuke itu tipe laki - laki idamanku , sangat romantis .

Ckrittt!

Mobil itu berhenti di depan gang . Sasuke menemani ku jalan hingga sampai ke depan rumah ku .

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun .. sudah mengajakku makan , dan mengantarku pulang . " kataku dengan wajah malu - malu .

"Hn , santai saja lah Sakura .. kau kan pacarku . Sudah seharusnya aku mengantarkan pacarku kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat .

"Hm .. kalau begitu , aku pamit dulu ya .. sampai jumpa ."

"Sampai jumpa .. "

XXxXXXxXxxXx

"Hinata .. Hinata .. " aku berlari-lari mengejar sahabat baikku itu . Hinata menoleh .

"Hosh .. hosh .. kau ini .. cepet banget sih kalau jalan .. " Aku memegang bahunya sambil ngos - ngos an .

"ada apa Sakura ?"

"Hey , aku lagi bosan . Nanti malam , temani aku ke pesta kembang api ya .. "

"Nanti malam ?" Hinata diam sejenak . "Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke saja ? dia kan pacar mu Sakura ."

"Sasuke tidak bisa kok . Aku lagi bosan nih . Pasti ayah dan ibu nanti malam pada pergi makan , habis , hari ini perayaan hari jadi pernikahan mereka ." celetukku dengan wajah datar .

"Ohh .. hm , ya sudah aku mau . Tapi ada syaratnya .. "

Hinata tersenyum licik pada sahabat nya itu .

"Apa ? apa syaratnya ?"

"Ajak Naruto-kun juga ya Sakura . Tapi kau yang harus mengajaknya ."

Aku terkejut . " Hah? kok ngajak Naruto sgala sih ? emang ngapain ngajak dia .. "

"udahlah , ajak dia atau aku gak mau pergi ." paksa Hinata yang langsung membuatku mati kutu . Aku mengangkat jari _peace _sambil menghela nafas pasrah . " Oke .. oke .. aku yang akan ajak dia ."

Hinata tersenyum .

XxxXXxXxXxX

_Ngapain sih , itu si Hinata pakek ngajak si jabrik dekil itu ? malah bikin badmood aja deh .. padahal kan maksudku , aku mau jalan - jalan berdua aja sama Hinata . Kalau ada Naruto , aahh .. rasanya gak enak . Mana bisa aku curhat banyak hal sama Hinata ._

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hatiku . Kakiku terus melangkah menuju kelas . Sesampainya di kelas , aku melihat seisi kelas . Mencari Naruto dengan cermat .

"Ahh .. Naruto .. " aku berhasil menemukannya , ia sedang sibuk dengan buku di depan mejanya .

"Oi .. Naruto ! sedang apa kau ?" tanyaku basa basi . _Aneh .. kenapa aku jadi basa basi gini ya ? biasanya aku selalu to the point _. pikirku tak mengerti .

"Baca buku ." jawab Naruto sekadarnya . Ia tidak sekalipun mau menatap wajahku .

"Hey, kalau ada orang bicara di hargai dong . " aku menurunkan bukunya , sehingga wajahnya itu terlihat dengan jelas .

"hn ? ada perlu apa ?" tanyanya singkat .

"Nanti malam , aku dan Hinata akan pergi ke pasar malam buat lihat kembang api . Rencananya , aku .. uhh .. bukan , tapi Hinata mengajakmu juga . Jadi gimana ? kau ikut kan ?"

Naruto melihat wajahku dengan muram . Kemudian ia kembali menekuni bukunya . "aku tidak minat ."

"Uhh .. kenaapa ? kenapa tidak minat?"

"AKu malas lihat kembang api ." jawabnya asal .

_Dasar menyebalkan_ ! batinku .

"Ok .. ok .. aku yang mengajakmu . "

Naruto diam , lalu menurunkan bukunya . " kau mengajakku ?"

"Ya ! gimana ? mau kan ?"

"Hmm .. entahlah . Kenapa tidak pergi saja dengan pacarmu itu ?"

"Siapa ? Sasuke ? dia tidak bisa , jadi .. aku mengajakmu . Mau ya ?" pintaku sedikit memaksa .

Naruto berdeham pelan . " Hn , baiklah aku akan ikut .. jam berapa ?"

"Jam 6 , langsung saja ketemuan dipasar malam ya ."

Naruto mengangguk .

Setelah itu ia meninggalkan ku yang masih berdiri di depan meja nya .

Aneh ? kenapa dia tiba - tiba jadi cuek ya ? biasanya , ia selalu membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi , selalu mengurusi apa saja yang sedang kulakukan . Tapi kenapa hari ini dia jadi begitu ya ?

huhh .. lagi - lagi Sakura .. kau memikirkan si jabrik itu . Apa urusannya denganmu sih .. sampai - sampai otakmu sekarang di penuhi oleh perubahan sikapnya saat ini . Lebih baik , memikirkan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi pacarmu kan ..

aku mendengus sebal , lalu meninggalkan kelas itu juga .

Rasanya siang itu ku lalui dengan sangat cepat . Mungkin karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur siang . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat .

Aku keluar dari rumahku dengan baju berwarna pink yang manis , di padukan dengan bawahan merah yang tidak begitu mencolok . Aku membawa tas bahu , dan memakai sandal selop ku yang sederhana tapi tetap saja terlihat manis .

CKrek!

di depan pintu rumahku sudah ada Naruto dengan kaos putih dan celana hitamnya . Ia terlihat rapi juga malam ini .

"Kok .. kamu .. "aku terbata - bata . "bukannya sudah kubilang langsung ke pasar malam ya ?"

"Aku pikir , rumah kita kan bersebelahan . Jadi tidak ada salahnya , kalau berangkat bersama . tidak masalah kan ?"

Aku diam , lalu tanpa ku sadari kepalaku langsung mengangguk setuju .

"enggak .. gak masalah kok ."jawabku . Benar - benar sulit untuk kupercaya . Apa yang barusan bibirku ucapkan ? biasanya kan aku selalu ketus pada laki - laki ini . Tapi kok .. aku merasa ini seperti bukan diriku saja .

"Ok , .. " Naruto tersenyum padaku . "Ayo kita langsung jalan .."

Kami berdua jalan kaki sampai ke tempat pasar malam yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah kami berdua .

Aku berjalan di belakang Naruto . Aku memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya , lalu mataku memandang ke atas , ke punggungnya yang lebar dan terlihat kuat . _Ternyata , punggung Naruto lebar ya .. aku baru tau .. kalau dia juga memiliki punggung selebar itu seperti Sasuke-kun . _batinku sambil terus menatap punggungnya .

"Oi , Sakura .. kenapa berjalan di belakangku sih ? sini jalan di sampingku . " kata Naruto kesal .

"Eh ? emang kenapa ? aku lebih suka jalan di belakangmu kok . Aku malas , kalau di sampingmu . Nanti dikiranya kita sepasang kekasih ." jawabku enggan . Lagi - lagi aku mengatakan hal yang diluar pemikiranku .

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita dikira sepasang kekasih ? kau tidak suka ya?"

DHEG~

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang . Wajahku langsung memerah dengan sempurna .

"A-pa'an sih ? tentu saja aku keberatan . Kan aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun ." jawabku sewot sekaligus malu .

Naruto menatapku sekilas , lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin . "Ohh .. begitu ya ? kalau begitu , maaf ya .. kita jalannya agak jauh an saja ."

Aku diam . Bibirku rasanya terkunci rapat . Aku hanya bisa mengikuti tiap langkah kakinya . Entah kenapa .. saat Naruto bilang jalannya agak jauh an saja , aku merasa kecewa . Hahhhh .. kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ya ? perasaan ini sulit untuk ku lukiskan . Aku kan membenci Naruto .

"Hmm .. omong - omong , kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa ikut ?" tanya Naruto tiba - tiba . Aku mendongakkan kepalaku .

"Eh ? kenapa kau tanya begitu ?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu . Sibuk banget ya dia sampai tidak bisa menemanimu ke pasar malam ?"

Aku terkekeh . "Kau ini , pengen tau banget deh . Pokoknya Sasuke-kun itu ada urusan keluarga . Katanya kakak laki - lakinya pulang dari Australia . Jadi , dia gak bisa keluar kemana - mana ."

"Oh .. " Naruto kembali diam . Begitupun juga aku .

Setelah lama kita berjalan , akhirnya kami berdua sampai juga ke pasar malam .

Aku dan Naruto langsung menemukan Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk pasar malam . Hinata memakai Yukata ungu yang sangat indah . Rambut_ indigo_ nya di kuncir miring .

"Hinata .. maaf kami lama ya ?"tanyaku pada Hinata . Hinata melihat ku ,lalu ia melihat ke arah Naruto . Wajah gadis itu sekejap langsung sedih .

"Oi .. kenapa ?"aku memergokinya yang mulai masuk dalam kesedihannya .

"Ah .. Sakura . Tidak kok . " Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum . "Ayo kita langsung saja masuk ke dalam pasar malam ."

Naruto , aku dan Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam pasar malam . Karena khusus hari ini , ada pesta kembang api , jadinya pasar malamnya jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya . Aku berjalan dulu bersama Hinata . Sementara Naruto berjalan di belakang kami . Kayak pengawal aja .

"Aku gak sabaran deh lihat kembang apinya . Pasti sangat bagus ." ceritaku tidak sabar pada Hinata .

"Uhm .. " Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil . Kemudian , matanya memandang ke arah belakang . Aku memperhatikan Hinata yang agak aneh malam ini . Kenapa dengan dia ya ? kenapa sih sering banget lihat belakang ? Aku menoleh ke arah belakang . Di belakang banyak sekali orang yang sedang sibuk menikmati indahnya pasar malam . Menurutku dari sekian banyak orang tidak ada satupun yang Hinata kenal . Kecuali laki - laki jabrik berkaos putih yang tak lain adalah Naruto . Tapi masa sih Hinata memperhatikan Naruto ?

"Hey Hinata .. " aku melambaikan kedua tanganku pada wajahnya . "Haloo .. "

"Eh ? iya Sakura ?"

"Kau ini .. melamun aja . Ngeliatin siapa sih ?"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk . " Enggak kok . Gak liatin siapa - siapa . Eh itu ada mancing ikan emas . Ayo , Sakura kita main itu . Ajak Naruto juga ."

Aku diam sebentar lalu menurut . "Naruto .. ayo main memancing ikan emas bersama ku dan Hinata ."

Naruto melihat ke arahku lalu menolak . "aku malas . Aku di sini saja ."

Aku dan Hinata langsung bergegas ke tempat pemancingan .

Karena dari kecil , aku sudah sering mancing ikan emas . Jadi malam ini aku bisa mendapat 5 ikan emas sekaligus sekali memancing .

"Horeeee , Hinata ! hebat kan ? 5 ikan emas lhoo .. "

Aku tertawa bangga . "kamu dapat berapa Hinata ?"

Aku diam , menunggu jawaban Hinata . Tapi sahabatku itu tidak memberi respond balik . Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya . Lagi - lagi Hinata sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya . Siapa lagi sih yang ia perhatikan ?

Aku menatap Hinata dengan wajah muram . Aku mengikuti ke mana matanya memandang . Aku terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang Hinata perhatikan dari tadi . Pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto . Ya , aku tidak salah lihat . Ia sedang memperhatikan Naruto . Wajah cantik Hinata terlihat sedih ketika memandang Naruto . Ada apa sih sebenarnya ?

"Hey .. hey .. Sasuke .. ayo coba lomba sama Neji mancing ikan emas . Neji jago lhoo . " tantang Lee .

Sasuke melirik Neji dengan wajah sinis . " Oke .. kau berani Neji ? kita bertanding ."

Neji langsung menuju tempat pemancingan . Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang .

"Hey Sasuke .. kita taruhan . Yang menang boleh mendapatkan Shizune ya . hahaa . " taruh Neji .

"Argh .. kau saja deh yang menang . Aku sih malas . Mendingan kalau sama Ino . " jawab Sasuke .

Ehhh ?

kok aku dengar ada seseorang menyebut nama 'Sasuke' . Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku , dan betapa terkejutnya ketika aku melihat Sasuke ada di tempat pemancingan juga .

"Sasu .. " aku memanggilnya pelan , masih tidak percaya .

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya di panggil , langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu .

"Sa-kura ?" wajahnya langsung pucat pasi .

"Sasuke .. kamu .. bagaimana bisa ada disini juga ?"aku mendekati Sasuke , masih dengan kebingungan .

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya , ia terlihat gugup .

"Aa .. aku .."

"Bukannya kamu bilang , kamu tidak boleh pergi kemana - mana karena kakak mu datang ?"

"I-ya .. dia memang .. "

"Hey Sasuke .. ngapain sih lama banget ?! ayoo main lagi .. " Neji memutus pembicaraan kami . Aku melihat Neji juga ada disitu .

"Eh ? lhoo .. Sasuke ? kamu janjian toh sama Sakura-chan ?"tanya Neji bingung .

Sasuke diam , ia juga bingung harus menjelaskan apa .

Neji mendekati Sasuke . " Hahh .. kalau tau kamu ada janjian sama Sakura-chan , kenapa mengajak kami ke pasar malam sih ? gini kan ganggu kencan kalian juga ."

Sasuke makin gugup .

Apa maksud Neji ? Sasuke mengajak teman - temannya ke pasar malam ? tapi .. kenapa ? kenapa saat aku mengajaknya ia menolak ?

"Sakura .. Sakura .. " Sasuke bergegas menghampiri ku , ia memegang kedua bahuku . " Ne - Neji sedang mabuk , dia asal ngomong kok . Aku tidak mengajaknya . Lagipula , kami tidak sengaja bertemu disini . "

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun ?" aku memandang wajah Sasuke dengan perasaan kecewa . " Kenapa kau membohongiku ?"

"Aku tidak membohongimu Sakura . Aku kemari juga bersama kakak ku ." jawab Sasuke asal . Ia memberi isyarat pada Neji untuk membantunya menyakinkan ku . Tapi aku mengetahui akal liciknya .

Aku menghentakkan kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang bahuku . " Sudah cukup ! kau tega membohongiku Sasuke . Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau kamu gak mau pergi ke pasar malam denganku ? kenapa harus berbohong ?"

"Sakura .. " Sasuke memegang tangan ku dengan wajah memohon . " Sakura .. tolong maaf kan aku ."

"Lepaskan aku .. "

tapi tangan pria itu lebih kuat daripada ku . Tiba - tiba Naruto menarik tanganku dan aku jatuh di dadanya yang bidang .

"Jangan paksa Sakura . Ia sudah bilang 'lepaskan' bukan ?!" Naruto terlihat geram .

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan wajah benci . "Kau lagi . Kau selalu muncul dimanapun Sakura berada . huh .. penganggu ."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Sakura . Kalau kau sampai membuatnya sedih , maka aku tidak akan diam saja Sasuke ."

aku melepaskan diriku dari Naruto .

"Hentikan Naruto .. ini bukan urusan mu . Jadi tidak usah ikut campur !" aku membentak laki - laki itu . Naruto terkesiap kaget .

aku meninggalkan mereka semua dan berlari menuju kerumunan orang di pasar malam itu .

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Naruto , lalu mengejar Sakura .

Sementara itu , Naruto juga ingin mengejar Sakura . Tapi sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan aksinya .

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun . Untuk apa kau masih memperdulikan Sakura ? " suara Hinata . Hinata memandang sedih ke arah Naruto . tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat tangan Naruto .

"Hinata ? "

"ia sudah sering menyakitimu . Jadi , untuk apa kau masih peduli padanya ? Sakura itu egois . Kau tidak seharusnya merasa sedih terus seperti ini kan Naruto . "

"Hinata .. aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura sedih . Aku harus menghiburnya ." kata Naruto bersikeras .

"Sampai kapan ? hah ? sampai kapan kau terlalu perhatian begitu pada Sakura ? padahal Sakura saja tidak pedulu padamu . Kau hanya menyia - nyiakan kebahagiaanmu Naruto-kun . Aku .. aku tidak rela jika Naruto - kun terus bersedih gara - gara Sakura . " Hinata menangis tersedu - sedu . Hatinya sedih sekali , melihat laki - laki yang ia cintai di sakiti oleh perempuan lain .

"Hinata .. "Naruto memegang wajah Hinata . " Jangan menangis lagi .. "

"aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis Naruto .. uh .. kalau kau tidak mau berhenti mengejar Sakura . " Hinata masih menangis sedih . Hinata memegang wajah Naruto . "Naruto .. beri aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk jadi kekasihmu . Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Naruto-kun . "

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dengan sedih .

Ia juga merasa ia terlalu banyak menyakiti gadis itu . Tangan Naruto menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata dari wajahnya .

"Hinata .. maaf , aku tidak bisa . " jawab Naruto . Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan Hinata , tapi tanpa di sangka . Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan mencium bibir laki - laki jabrik itu .

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar ..

**TBC-o**

* * *

#Haloooo minna-sann .. ^_^V

sudah lama banget Ri-chan gak lanjutin nih Fic . Gommen , lagi banyak tugas sekolah . Tiap hari , selalu ada PR ma ulangan . hhh .. =="  
Yak .. akhirnya chap 5 udah updet .

Hmm , sama seperti chap - chap sebelomnya , saya masih typo karena kondisi laptop yang rada aneh . Buat saran - sarannya soal penulisan yang terlalu banyak spasi ini , Ri-chan mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya . Karena saya gagal membenahi cara menulis saya . Masih amatiran banget , X_x

Dannn .. bagaimana dengan Chap 5 ini ? apakah membosankan ? atau terlalu bertele - tele ? atau terlalu lebay ? atau gimana ?

Minta pendapatnya ya Minna-san .. saran , dan usul juga bolehh .. saya terima semuanya ^^V

Kritik juga bolee koq :3

Disini Sakura jadi egois lagi yah ? khukhukhu .. :D . Ri-chan juga buat si Hinata yang agak agresif . aneh gak sih kalo Hinata agresif ? haha . :D

Minta saran nya ya , minna-san :D

Oya , balas Repiu dulu .

Langsung aja ..

**Namikaze Haruno : Thanks dah repiu ya Namikaze :D , jawabannya ada di Chap 5 ini :3 Repiu lagi ya Namikaze :D**

**Lily Purple Lily : Thanks repiunya ya Lily :D , em , di chp 5 ni , si Naru nya nolak Hina .. sorry banget ya .. gak sesuai harapan :( . Repiu lagi ya Lily :D**

**N : Thank you N repiunya :D , haha .. iya , nihh bisa langsung di baca kelanjutannya di chp 5 :3 #moga - moga suka ya N . Repiu lagi ya N :D**

**XLAA : Thanks Xlaa repiu + sarannya . Oke dehh .. thank you! :D nih chp 5 dh updet , moga suka ya :3 , Repiu lagi :D**

**Mistic Shadow : Thanks Mistic repiunya .. :D hahhaa .. masa sih ? :D wew , makasih ya Mistic . Nihh chp 5 dh updet . Moga suka ya :3 , Repiu lagi ya :D**

**Guest : Thanks Repiunya Guest :D oke .. nii dh chp 5.. moga suka ya :D .. Repiu lagi ya Guest :D**

**Yoko no Azuki : Thanks repiu nya Yoko :D ni jawabannya ada di chp 5 , Gommen , updet nya lama banget :DD . Repiu lagi ya yoko :D**

**Shin uzumaki : Thanks Shin Ripui nya .. :D hahaha .. ni dah terlanjur NaruSaku koq :3 , tapi emang ada NaruHina nya dikit .. Repiu lagi ya Shin :D**

Oke .. udah Ri-chan bales smua ya repiu nya :D

Gommen , kalo ada yang gak ke bales . Pokok'nya makasih buanyaak buat smua minna-san yang dah kasih Repiu , Kritik , Saran .. Arigatou :D

See u on next chap Minna-san :D

Mind To repiu again minna-san ? hohohoooo .. Thankyou Thankyou .


End file.
